diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Assassin
|tier = 3 |next = Stalker Ranger |previous = Sniper |barrel = Cannon (1) |id = 18}} The is one of the four upgrade choices from the Sniper that can be selected at Level 30. The Assassin can further upgrade into the Ranger or Stalker. Design The Assassin features a circular base with a long Cannon on the front, considerably longer than the Sniper’s Cannon. Technical Upon upgrading, you receive: *Increased Field of View (FoV) *Increased Bullet Speed *Decreased Reload (Rate of fire) Strategy *Strong Against: Tanks with a low Field of View, unprepared tanks *Weak Against: High DPS, Tri-Angle branch (if not fully Leveled up and upgraded) High RoF (Rate of Fire) tanks As the Assassin Offensive *As you have a larger field of view than most of the tanks, you can attack them before they even see you. This works very well against slow tanks, as you can attack and retreat without them spotting you. *When fighting a tank, you always have the Bullet Penetration advantage and Bullet speed making destroying tanks easy, and you can see stray Bullets, so you have more reaction time. Also, you can see people and shoot them while they are not looking. However, your stat advantages may be nullified should they have a high DPS (Damage Per Second). Your one Bullet may be able to get past a few of the enemy’s Bullets but probably not through against a stream of Bullets. Keep changing your position to get a better angle and deal more damage. *Assassins are surprisingly viable for killing Smasher branches, as one could shoot at the tank while retreating backwards. Slow rammers will not be able to catch up to you and will take large amounts of damage from the bullets you shoot. Defensive *If a tank charges at you, shoot while retreating- you’re stronger at long range. Once they get close to you, they will be able to damage you easily. Keep shooting at them, and try your best to predict their movements to inflict as much damage as possible to your target (e.g. a Body Damage Booster build). *Since you have a low rate of fire, try not to be attacked by two or more tanks; and use your upgraded field of vision to locate your opponent's whereabouts and avoid them as much as possible. Against the Assassin * Rammers could kill an Assassin, because of the Assassin's slow speed and low recoil, they can't escape from you if your stats are high on movement speed. * The Destroyer branch is effective as you could pierce the Assassin's bullets and kill it. But be careful, the Assassin's bullets can travel very fast and can reach past the large bullet. So dodge any bullets that make it past. * Because of the Assassin's low reload, tanks like the Sprayer, Machine Gun, Twin branch (except Battleship) or Gunner branch could spam a ton of bullets and overwhelm the Assassin. * The Overseer branch with controllable drones could flank an Assassin by front or back, since it can't run away or destroy your drones in time due to it's slow movement speed and reload. Achievements *Insert Uncreative Achievement Name Here — Upgrade to Assassin Trivia *The Assassin is one of the original classes in the game. This tank has always been in diep.io. *The Assassin's upgrade button is blue, even though it was added after Overseer was added. If the button was true to its time added, like other tanks, then its upgrade button would be green, and the Overseer's upgrade button would be blue. *The Fan-made version of Skimmer upgraded from Assassin instead of Destroyer. **You can find the fan-made version here (Top row far right). Gallery Screenshot (76).png|The Assassin in the game with its FOV diep.io assassin 2.jpeg|A picture of an Assassin on the arena. Notice the larger FoV. zh:Assassin es:Assassin fr:Assassin pl:Asasin ru:Assassin vi:Assassin de:Assassin tr:Assassin Category:Tanks Category:Diep.io Category:Tier 3 Tanks Category:Checked Category:Player Tanks